ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glendale High School (Glendale, California)
| type = Public | established = September 1901 | founder = | status = | closed = | district =Glendale Unified School District | category = | oversight = | chairman = | dean = | administrator = | rector = | principal = Benjamin Wolf | campus_director = | headmaster = | head = | chaplain = | faculty = | teaching_staff = | grades = 9–12 | gender = | houses = | colours = Red & Black | athletics = | conference = CIF Southern Section Pacific League | mascot = Dynamiters/Nitros | nickname = | rival = Hoover High School - Glendale, CA | accreditation = | national_ranking = | test_name = | test_average = | newspaper = | yearbook = The Stylus | affiliations = | website = www.glendalehigh.com | footnotes = | picture = File:Cheesebox.jpg | picture_caption = Glendale Union High School in 1902, known then as the "Cheesebox" because of its distinctive yellow color. | picture2 = | category_label = | gender_label = | affiliation = | assst_admin = | president = | chairman_label = | officer_in_charge = | enrollment = 3,100 | grades_label = | latitude = | longitude = | campus = Suburban | colors = Red and Black | student_union = | free_label = Emblem | free_text = | free_label_1 = | free_1 = | free_label_2 = | free_2 = | free_label_3 = | free_3 = | picture_caption2 = }} Glendale High School is a high school located at 1440 Broadway Avenue in Glendale, California, USA. The school is the Flagship School of the Glendale Unified School District. History Glendale High School was founded as Glendale Union High School in 1901 by the residents of the villages of Glendale, La Crescenta, Burbank, Eagle Rock, Ivanhoe, Tropico and West Glendale. The first classes were held at the Glendale Hotel. The first principal was Mr. Llewellyn Evans and the school had of two teachers and 29 students. The next year, a new school building was built at the corner of what is today Brand Boulevard and Broadway Avenue. George Moyse was appointed principal and continued in his role for 35 years until 1937. The school continued to grow rapidly and the school moved several times, in 1907 to Harvard Street and in 1914 to Maryland Street. The school continued to grow, as enrollment reached 800 in 1920 and 1,050 in 1921. It was decided then to move the Grade 10, 11 and 12 classes to a new campus at the corner of the present-day Broadway Avenue and Verdugo Road (Grade 9 students remained at the Maryland Street campus, and were later integrated into area Middle Schools). The school has remained in this location (1440 East Broadway, at the southeast corner of Verdugo) since 1924.Glendale High School website: History. Retrieved March 10, 2016. The Class of 1960 was Glendale's largest, with 903 graduates. The following year Crescenta Valley High School opened, taking a sizable portion of Glendale's students. The school suffered extensive damage during spring break on March 22, 1964, when a student who was concerned about his grades set fire to the room in which he thought the grade information was stored. The fire quickly spread throughout the administration building and to adjacent buildings on the campus. The decision was made to reconstruct the campus, leaving the swimming pool, baseball field, tennis courts and football stadium as the only remnants of the old campus. In 1966, Captain Max Schumacher, an aerial traffic reporter for local radio station KMPC, landed his helicopter on the football field during a school assembly and spoke about traffic safety. He was later killed in a crash with a police helicopter near Dodger Stadium. In the early 1990s, the decision was made by the School Board to reintegrate ninth graders into the Glendale Unified School District high schools. As a result, the 'J' building was constructed in 1994–1995, opening in September 1995. In 2001, Glendale High School celebrated its centenary. The student population was then 3,500 and there were over 100 teachers.2001CRE807B GLENDALE HIGH SCHOOL 100 YEAR ANNIVERSARY – gov.us.fed.congress.record.extensions | Google Groups. Groups.google.com. Retrieved November 26, 2010. In 2001, the Glendale High School Visual and Performing Arts Program (VAPA) was awarded the BRAVO Award for excellence in arts education by the Los Angeles County Music Center. In 2003, the program won another award, the Creative Ticket National School of Distinction Award from the Kennedy Center in Washington, D.C.. Glendale High School was the only public high school to be awarded this honor. On July 1, 2005, Katherine Fundukian replaced LeRoy Sherman and Lou Stewart as co-principals, as part of a School District decision to move Glendale High School back to a "traditional" one-principal system from the two-principal system that had been in place. In 2006, eight students from Glendale High school represented the United States at the Junior G8 summit in Saint Petersburg, Russia, where they discussed world issues and met with the leaders of the G8 nations. Its mathematics department received the highest average AP scores in the United States in 2012. Dance/drill team Since 1999, under the direction of Kelly Palmer, the dance/drill team program has won over 50 National Championship titles. The GHS JV and Varsity dance/drill team competes annually at the United Spirit Association Nationals competition. This is held at the Anaheim Convention Center. The GHS dance/drill team consists of more than 80 dancers with ten coaches and a director. List of USA National Championship titles since 1999: :1999: Co-Ed Dance :2000: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male :2001: Co-Ed Dance, Small All Male, Large All Male, Championship Small Military :2002: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male, Championship Small Military, Open Small Lyrical :2003: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male, Open Medium Military :2004: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Small Military :2005: Co-Ed Dance, Pom, Championship Small Military :2006: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male :2007: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male, Championship Large Military, Open Large Military :2008: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Small Military, Open Medium Military :2009: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Small Military, Open Large Military, Championship Large Hip-Hop :2010: Open Small Military :2011: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Small Military, Championship Large Military, Open Large Military :2012: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Small Military, Championship Large Military, Open Small Military, Open Large Military :2013: Co-Ed Dance, Championship Large Military, Championship Large Hip-Hop :2014: Co-Ed Dance, Large All Male, Championship Small Military, Championship Large Military, Large Dance/Drill, Open Small Military :2015: Co-Ed Dance, Large Dance/Drill, Championship Small Military :2016: Co-Ed Dance, Large Dance/Drill, Small Dance/Drill USA Nationals Drill Down Wins: 2001, 2010, 2012, 2014, 2016 Number of Co-Ed Dance National Championships: 17 - 1999-2009,2011-2016https://usa.varsity.com/Competitions/Dance Sport Glendale High School was among the first schools in Southern California to offer athletic sports and the school's sport program continues to be a major source of pride. Its two mascots are the Dynamiters for the American football program and the Nitros in for all other sports. The large weights and sizes of the players in the 1924-1925 American football team, with all of the starting 11 players weighing 170 pounds or more and with almost all of them six or more feet tall, made them, in the words of the authors of Duke: The Life and Times of John Wayne, "a high school phenomenon".Shepherd, Donald, Robert Slatzer, and Dave Grayson. Duke: The Life and Times of John Wayne. Citadel Press, 2002. ISBN 0806523409, 9780806523408. p. 49. It was directed by coach Normal C. Hayhurst, with University of Southern California student Vic Francy served as one of the assistants. During that year, the first team to score against them did so in one of the postseason semifinal games. Fall season (September–November) *American football *Girls' volleyball *Cross country *Girls' tennis *Boys water polo Winter season (December–February) *Girls' water polo *Boys' basketball *Girls' basketball *Boys' soccer *Girls' soccer Spring season (March–May) *Golf *Baseball *Softball *Boys' track and field *Girls' track and field *Boys' swimming *Girls' swimming *Boys' tennis *Boys' volleyball *Boys' lacrosse *Girls' lacrosse Traditions Oratorical Every March, the school holds its annual "Oratorical" event. Students from each class (Grades 9, 10, 11, and 12) are judged on: *Discipline *Spirit *Tableau *Speech The tradition was started in 1910, at a time of heightened interest in public speaking in Southern California. It has continued through the years, demonstrating to the community the pride that students have in the school. The event is judged by a combination of alumni, community members and members of the military. As of 2014, only four classes have ever won all four categories, the classes of 1999, 2010, 2012, and 2014. Newspaper and yearbook The school newspaper, the Explosion, was first published in 1917 and has continued to be published semi-quarterly. The school yearbook, the Stylus, was started in 1909 as a monthly publication. In 1910, it became a quarterly publication, being published each quarter by a different grade level. Later, it became an annual publication. Pat Navolanic Memorial Award The Pat Navolanic Memorial Award was established in 1966 in honor of Patrick Navolanic, student body president and Valedictorian of the Class of 1963, who is remembered for being extremely active in school activities, and who died of asphyxiation in December 1965 while studying abroad in France. The award is given to the graduating senior who best exemplifies Navolanic's leadership traits, scholarship skills and athletic prowess, as decided by a council of electors representing all student organizations and sports teams on campus. The winner receives a scholarship in the amount of $2,500 and finalists receive $300. The scholarship money is made possible by a financial endowment, as well as generous donations from students, teachers, alumni and the community. The winners of the award are as follows: :1966 - Bruce Dalton :1967 - Dave Taylor :1968 - William Knudsen :1969 - Sharon Kemp and Charlie Little :1970 - Ralph Winter :1971 - Art Sanders :1972 - Laura Lee Boerner :1973 - John Spear :1974 - Marcia Zimmer :1975 - Sam Lowe :1976 - Mark Hallam :1977 - Mark Ewing :1978 - Mary Hollywood :1979 - Chris Welker :1980 - Kerry Steinshouer :1981 - Stuart Schoenmann :1982 - Greg Schneekluth :1983 - Melinda Walters :1984 - Clark Peterson :1985 - Tina Sproul :1986 - Andrea Hallgren :1987 - Rashmi Sadana :1988 - Tamaki Murakami :1989 - Brad Soderlund :1990 - Vula Baliotis :1991 - Ronnie Apcar and Tom Phan :1992 - Amber Novak :1993 - Raffi Avedian and Shant Petrossian :1994 - Loren Geller :1995 - Ruth Ochoa :1996 - David Schmittdiel :1997 - Nina Kwon :1998 - Christine Sung :1999 - Tad Nakatani :2000 - Christine Anouchian :2001 - Jennifer Au :2002 - Gerald Sung :2003 - William Wagner :2004 - Christina Sher :2005 - Ray de Mesa :2006 - Erika Hernandez :2007 - Tigran Nalbandyan :2008 - Henrietta Movsessian :2009 - Katie Schowengerdt :2010 - Shant Alvandyan :2011 - Ji Su Yoo :2012 - Ninette Mirzakhanian :2013 - Natalie Harmon :2014 - Yasmeen Syed :2015 - Garrett Fritz :2016 - Andrew Nazarians Glendale High School ebsite: http://www.glendalehigh.com/PNMAwinners.html Pat Navolanic Memorial Award Winners. Retrieved 10 March 2016. Demographics Statistics for 2007–2008 School Year Enrollment by Grade, Gender, and Ethnic Designation – DataQuest (CA Dept of Education). Data1.cde.ca.gov (2008-10-15). Retrieved November 26, 2010. ; Students by grade *Grade 9 – 741 *Grade 10 – 821 *Grade 11 – 804 *Grade 12 – 754 ; Sex *Female – 1,592 (51%) *Male – 1,531 (49%) ; Ethnicity *American Indian/Alaskan Native – 7 (0.2%) *Asian – 185 (5.9%) *Pacific Islander – 4 (0.1%) *Filipino – 301 (9.6%) *Hispanic/Latino – 902 (28.9%) *African-American – 56 (1.8%) *White – 1,638 (52.4%) *Multiple or No Response – 30 (1%) Notable alumni * Ai – Japanese/American R&B musician * Frankie Albert – 3-time All-American quarterback at Stanford, member College Football Hall of Fame * Duane Bickett – CIF Player of the Year in basketball; all-American linebacker at USC, 12 seasons in NFL * Mike Black - NFL punter * Mary Costa – actress * Vic Dana – top 40 singer and popular vocalist of the 1960s * Emilio Delgado – actor, Luis from Sesame Street * Marian Cleeves Diamond - Professor Emeritus of Anatomy and Neuroanatomy at University of California, Berkeley, taught at UCB for over 50 years; one of the founders of modern neuroscience; received Clark Kerr Award for Distinguished Leadership in Higher Education * Bob Dillinger – .306 career batting average in MLB; led American League 1948 in hits with 207 * Yvonne Lime Fedderson (class of 1953) - actress, philanthropist * Afshin Ghotbi – head coach of the Iran national football team * Leland H. Hartwell - co-recipient of the 2001 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * Babe Herman – 13-year Major League Baseball career, .324 lifetime batting average * Gene Mako – tennis player, 1937 and 1938 Wimbledon doubles champion * Daron Malakian – guitarist, vocalist System of a Down and Scars on Broadway * Bob Reinhard – AAFC and NFL player * Ted Schroeder – 1949 Wimbledon singles tennis champion * Bob Siebenberg – drummer in Supertramp * Guinn Smith - 1948 Olympic gold medalist in pole vault * Dwight Stones – 3-time Olympic high jumper (1972, 1976, 1984), 10-time world record holder (2.34 m best) * Madeleine Stowe – actress, star of films and TV series Revenge * John Wayne – Academy Award-winning actor and director * Loyce Whiteman - big band singer * Bob Wian – founder of the Bob's Big Boy chain of restaurants * Ralph Winter – film producer (X-Men trilogy, Fantastic Four 1 & 2) * Frank Wykoff – world record sprinter, 3-time Olympic gold medalist (1928, 1932, 1936) References External links * *A Pictorial History of Glendale High School Glendale High School, retrieved 22 July 2006 *"GLENDALE HIGH SCHOOL 100 YEAR ANNIVERSARY" Congressional Record Online, 15 May 2001, retrieved 15 February 2006 *Enrollment Data – 2006–07 California Department of Education, retrieved 29 April 2006 Category:Educational institutions established in 1901 Category:High schools in the San Fernando Valley Category:High schools in Los Angeles County, California Category:Public high schools in California Category:Education in Glendale, California Category:Buildings and structures in Glendale, California